Sanji Vs. Killua Zoldyck
Sanji Vs. Killua Zoldyck is Episode 9 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Sanji from One Piece and Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. Description Two protagonists who belong to a family of assassins duke it out! Will the Zoldyk family's Killua triumph over the perverted cook, or will Sanji of the Vinsmoke Family pull through? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Kukuroo Mountain Killua jumped down from a tree in a forest and looked around. "There's someone out there. I can sense it!" He then dashed away. Meanwhile, Sanji was looking for cooking ingredients. He was about to crouch down and inspect some mushrooms when he heard something coming for him. Without hesitation, he spun around and his foot clashed with Killua's claw. They both jumped back. "Who are you kid, and why did you attack me like that?" "You are trespassing. I cannot let you live!" "Hey, I'm warning you, I am not someone you would want to pick a fight with!" "You think you can scare me? I'm not an ordinary child you know!" "Alright then! Since you're so stubborn, you're going to have to be taught a painful lesson!" HERE WE GOOO! Killua dashed forward and attempted to claw Sanji, but the attacks were blocked by Sanji's legs. At the same time, Sanji tried to kick Killua, but the kicks were dodged. Eventually, Killua managed to landed a few hits and knock Sanji back with a kick. Sanji skidded back and looked up to see Killua coming for him, preparing another attack. Killua swiped as soon as he got close enough but Sanji wast quick to react and jumped over the oncoming attack. After this, he kicked Killua multiple times and finished with a hard blow that sent Killua against a tree. Sanji tried to drive Killua into the tree with his foot, but Killua jumped up and the tree snapped as a result of Sanji's attack. Once Killua landed on the ground behind Sanji, he ran foward and thrust his palm against him, giving him an electric shock. He then performed a thrust that sent Sanji flying back. Sanji landed on his back and got, only to be greeted with Killua firing a thunderbolt at him. Sanji immediately jumped into the air and used his Sky Walk to stay airborne while dodging more thunderbolts from Killua. When the time was right, he came down while spinning his foot like a drill and hit Killua, damaging him consecutively before kicking him away. Killua got back into the fight and rushed forward to hit Sanji with a flurry of slashes and swipes. Sanji was also trying to kick Killua while blocking the slashes with his haki. After a while, Killua activated Kanmaru right before Sanji unleashed multiple kicks and dodged all of them with no effort. He then sped behind Sanji and hit him with quite a few slashes and kicks before he could figure out what was going on. The combo finished and Sanji was sent bouncing along the ground. Sanji got up and spun around really fast on one foot to activate Diable Jambea and applied heat to his foot. He and Killua ran at each other and traded furiously traded attacks until Killua's Kanmaru wore off which resulted in him getting kicked away by Sanji. After this, Sanji ran forward and performed a powerful jumping kick that blew Killua to smithereens. "Sorry it had to be this way, but I warned you." Sanji then resumed searching for ingredients. DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant